Just Raven
by Marcelle Hvidsteen
Summary: Garfield couldn't regret his choice, but it still pained him watching Raven with another man.
1. Chapter 1

"I'm breaking up with you."

Raven was shocked and all she could do was stare at the green man. He wasn't looking at her, but over her shoulder at a spot behind her. Refusing to meet her eyes. She didn't understand. Had she done something wrong? Of course she had done something wrong. She was the daughter of Trigon, the incarnation of evil. Of couse it had only been a matter of time before he realised that she wasn't good enough for him.

"Okay."

Raven turned and left the room. She walked as quickly as she could, not being able to phase because her emotions were in turmoil. At least not without doing great damage to the tower and the people in it. Was that the reason? Did he break up with her because she lived her life apparently emotionless? Because she couldn't show her love for him as clearly as other girls? But he had to know. Even if she hadn't shown it so much, he had to know. Raven entered the roof, meaning to meditate. To get her emotions under control. All she could do was sit down and weep.

Beast Boy looked at the other team members. He didn't have the most fine tuned social antenas, but he knew what they were feeling. Shock, anger and disbelief. Cyborg got to his feet.

"Are you insane?"

"I'm leaving and it wouldn't be fair to her to keep her locked to me while I'm gone."

More shock, more disbelief. Beast Boy was so calm and together as he stood there. So unlike the corny boy they had grown up with. There was something pained over him. Robin got to his feet.

"If your in trouble, B, we can help you."

"I know Rob. I'm fine. I'm just leaving."

He looked out of the window as a plane landed on the water.

"And there's my ride."

He walked across the room, picked up his bag and left without saying anything else.

Four years later a green hawk landed on the roof of the titan tower and ruffled it's wings. Garfield morphed back, but froze as he saw the man point a gun at him.

"Hands up."

The man with the gun was dark, a bit hispanic, short hair. Musculare. Almost too quick to see Garfield morphed to a cheeta and in two jumps landed on the man. The gun went off and Garfield dug his claws into the man's chest. He screamed. Then, suddenly, Garfield was forced off him. Not by a person, but by dark energy. He landed on his feet, as all cat-like animals, and morphed back. He grinned too the woman, who was just looking at him. She was as beautiful as the day he had fallen in love with her, more even. Something different about her, that just made him even more attracted to her. When he didn't get the response he was hoping for, or even a welcome back, he rubbed the back of his head and his smile shrank. He knew she, of all of them, would be most angry at him. Who had the most cause to be angry with him. But he'd thought he would get a hi at least.

"Nice to see you, Rae."

"Are you okay, Hunter?"

He sat up and shielded Raven. Garfield didn't look that different from the boy that had left, yet to Raven he looked like a completely new person. She helped Hunter to his feet.

"Hunter, this is, Beast Boy. He's an old titan."

"I'm not that old, and it's, Garfield, now."

"Sorry about the gun."

Hunter reached out his hand and Garfield took it.

"No big."

The men retracted, like animals ready to attack one another. Hunter laid his arms around Raven and the signal couldn't have been clearer if he had peed on her. Raven tried to ignore the tension between them as her pointing it out would only make it worse. Especially since she hadn't told Hunter that Garfield was her ex-boyfriend.

"Dick didn't say you were coming back."

"Dick?"

"Robin. His name is Richard Greyson. You know, the Wayne industry heir."

Garfield whistled impressed.

"So what else is knew?"

"Star went back to her old name, Kori. Cy, is now, Victor Stone. He's dating, Karen. Bee."

"Yeah, he told me last time I talked to him. What about you? What's your new name?"

"I'm just Raven."

She turned around.

"The others will be so glad to see you again."

She started to walk down with Hunter still very close, and Garfield suddenly realised what was different about her. She was pregnant.

Richard and Victor were playing videogames and didn't even turn when the common room door opened and the three walked in.

"Guys."

"One minute, Rae, I just have to beat, Dick's sorry butt."

"Don't be so hasty, Vic, I'm in the lead and I won't let you get passed me."

"I'll play winner dudes."

Richard and Victor turned and looked on their green friend, then they jumped up, forgetting their game, and greeted him.

"Gar, why didn't you tell us you were coming?"

"Yeah dude, we would have cleaned up a bit."

The three men looked at one another before bawling. Raven sighed as Hunter just grabbed her shoulder even harder. His fingers digging into her skin without the owner of them knowing. Raven moved it a bit, hoping she could get him to losen up without pointing it out since it would only make things worse for him. But it was too late. Garfield turned and looked at them, at her, the shoulder. He frowned, but when she shook her head just a little he turned back to his former brothers in combat. Not because he was satisfied, but because he trusted her. Or didn't want to make her more angry with him. Raven didn't even know if it was possible for her to be more angry with him than she already was. The door opened and Kori came flying in and straight to Raven, which made Hunter loosen up his grip. Raven smiled, half to her friend, half because she was now free.

"Raven, the most joyous news. I have..."

Out of the corner of her eye she saw her former room mate and squealed like a dying animal. She flew over and wrapped her arms around him and then squeezed him. Garfield managed surprisingly well, and only two of his ribs complained by the treatment. He hugged Kori back.

"Hi, Kori."

"Oh, Beast Boy, you have returned. How wonderful. We must have a feast to celebrate your return. I will cook up a welcome home dish from my home planet, and a-our-group-is-now-finally-back-together-after-four-years dish from my home planet."

She let him go and he smiled.

"They have that."

"Oh yes. It is not as sweet as the five year dish, but much salter than than the three years. Because four years is more years. Oh, Beast Boy, how you have been missed."

Garfield smiled as he always did, but Raven could see how his smile was a tad stiffer. She felt a small part of her resentment diminish. A very small part. Because she could feel how guilt and pain was tearing him up inside. He met her eyes, before looking down at her stomach, then turning back to the others. Raven wasn't really surprised he knew. He was a lot less daft than he pretended to be most of the time. She just hoped he wouldn't tell anyone yet, since she hadn't.

"So when is the baby due?"

Raven opened her mouth in shock, but then realised the question wasn't directed at her, but a very clearly pregnant Kori.

"In two weeks, four days and five hours."

Garfield looked interrogative at Richard, who just shrugged.

"It's a Tamaranean thing."

"Cool."

Garfield smiled and looked his normal self again. Raven gasped for air, the image of him taking her breath away. Then she realised everyone was looking at her.

"I think I need some air."

"I have to go anyway, Sunshine, will you walk me out?"

It wasn't really a question, but Raven did. Without a word they walked down, and when he was at the door he kissed her cheek.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes."

But Raven knew he didn't believe her, just as much as she knew it wasn't true.

"I'll talk to you later. Okay, Sunshine?"

"Of course."

Hunter smiled, then went back into his boat and drove off. Raven folded her arms before turning and walking into Garfield. She froze and just stared at him. He, who had caused her so much pain. He, who had just left her.

"What do you want?"

"I'm sorry, Rae."

No man had made her feel as much as the man in front of her. He had made her laugh, made her cry, made her scream and curse his name, but also whisper it softly in the night. He was the most dangerous person she could be with and yet all she wanted was to feel his arms around her. Fell his skin against hers, his warm breath in her ear. She wanted him to make her laugh and smile and feel like only he could. Like only he had. The windows shook and cracked. She buried her emotions deep down, her desire, her wish, her pain, all deep down like she had before she had met them. She just couldn't risk it.

"You're pregnant."

"Yes and please don't tell anyone since I haven't told, Hunter, yet."

Garfield screamed of jealousy despite not a word leaving his lips. Raven was torn between being revengefully happy or lovingly pained.

"I won't tell them."

"Thank you."

Raven walked by him, wanting to get to the roof to meditate. All the energy she was using wasn't good for the baby. Garfield grabbed her arm and the two of them just looked at one another. Then he sighed and let her go. Raven wished he hadn't.

"I truly am sorry."

"I know."

Then she turned again and continued to walk, wishing his every emotions wasn't as clear to her as her own. Wishing he hadn't come back when she was finally able to move on.

_He pulled away, gasping for breath._

"_Beast Boy?"_

_He got to his feet and walked to the other side of the couch. _

"_I'm sorry."_

_Raven looked down, her cheeks burning, the windows shattered, her lips burning._

"_I'm not."_

_She looked up and met his eyes. They were glowing. _

"_But, Rae, I can't lose you. I don't think I can stand losing you."_

_Raven moved over until she was standing next to him._

"_If you don't want me you can just be honest. I mean it's not going to be easy. I won't be able to show my emotions like other girls can. Not to mention Robin is going to kick your butt."_

_Beast Boy grinned._

"_Doubt it. Might make me go an extra round through the obstacle course, but he's not that protective."_

_Raven just raised an eyebrow._

"_Okay, so he's that protective. Not to mention that, Cy, will probably have a round with me too."_

_He sighed and grinned. Then his smile vanished and he looked at her._

"_I can't lose you, Rae."_

_He crept closer and his hand slowly caressed her neck. All she did was welcome it._

"_I can't lose you."_

_His other hand joined in, snaking its way around her waist pulling her as close as he could without actually devouring her. _

"_I can't lose you."_

_Their lips met again as the sofa broke in two._

Garfield looked down at his exposed arms. He was glad the scars had healed so nicely as they had. He sighed and pulled down his sleeves again. Then he turned and looked back up at the tower. He didn't regret his desission. He couldn't. If he started questioning the sacrifices he had done he would go insane. What was done, was done. And the woman he loved, the only thing that had keept him going through the night at times, was with another man. Was having another man's child. He turned his head and looked out over the ocean. Maybe he should just leave. Start somewhere new... But he knew he couldn't. Not as long as she was here. He would never have the strength to leave her again.

"Raven."

It was only a soft whisper. A feble hope. He got to his feet and started wading into the ocean. Morphing had often helped him when he needed it, and like so many times before he would ask the animals inside him for help. His body changed in a way that would have freaked out most people, but was second nature to him. As an animal he could forget where he wanted to be, if he wanted to. As an animal, he could be without her for one more night.


	2. Chapter 2

"I haven't been sick in a whole month! This is cause for celebration!"

Raven opened her eyes as her alien room mate and friend opened the dark blue curtains and let the newly risen sun in. She rubbed her eyes and sighed, having had very little sleep, but determind not to let anyone see it. Least of all Kori who couldn't keep a secret to save her life. It was just how she was. Kori turned around and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"What time is it?"

"It's seven on this glorious morning."

Raven gave the woman a small smile. It wasn't here fault. Normally she would be up by now.

"The morning sickness is finally over then."

"Oh yes, isn't that a wonderful thing?"

"Yes it is."

Raven breathed to keep herself calm. Morning sickness usually started the sixth week, which ment it could start any day now. She hoped that didn't mean this morning.

"Are you not well? You look pale."

"I'm fine thank you. Why don't you go to the kitchen and I'll meet you there when I'm done getting dressed."

Kori nodded and grinningly left. Raven sighed before running to her private bathroom and throwing up in the toilet. It wasn't as bad as she thought, at least compared to Kori's, but she did feel weak when she finally stopped and got to her feet. She took a quick shower before going back into her room to get dressed. When she was done, she caught a glimp of Garfield coming wading back onto land. Raven couldn't keep her eyes off him as he walked over the stones. He was really back. That jerk was really back. She sighed before finally turning her back to the window and the man. He had broken up with her as a 'parting gift' and then vanished for four years. He deserved nothing. He was nothing. She crossed her legs and started to meditate. He was nothing. He was nothing. He was nothing.

Garfield looked up at the sky and closed his eyes. It was nice and cool, at least compared to the places he'd spent the last four years, and he had almost forgotten how much he had missed everything. Not just her and the gang, but all of it. He smiled and stretched out his arms. Welcoming anything.

"Good morning, Gar."

Garfield turned around and grinned to his 'former' leader.

"Slept well?"

"I did."

"Why were you sleeping in animal form? Out here?"

He shrugged and still gave Richard the same old grin.

"I've picked up some habits, that's all."

"What have you been doing all these years?"

Garfield knew it was coming, but he had thought he would get a little more small talk first. His grin vanished and face hardened.

"I can't tell you."

"Can't or won't?"

"Both."

Richard's face was as it always was, and now Garfield understood why. He had always known why, but now he understood. Richard came closer.

"Don't look at me like I'm some rookie, Dick. I'm a hero, not a hero in training."

"You could have fooled me."

"Excuse me?"

"Team members trust one another. They don't vanish for four years with nothing but the odd call here and there."

Garfield looked Richard in the eyes. He wasn't the friend who had welcomed him back yesterday. Now he was the leader of the Titans, and Raven's surrogat-big brother.

"I don't expect anything, Dick."

"Then why did you come back?"

The look up at her window was quick and involuntary, but Richard saw it. He sighed.

"She has moved on, Gar."

"I noticed."

"Raven's engaged, Garfield."

He couldn't breath. His body froze and all he could do was stare at Richard. Engaged. She was engaged. She was engaged and was carrying another man's child.

"I'm sorry."

"Hunter seems... nice."

"He is such a waste of good looks and toned muscles."

Garfield managed a small smile. Despite the pain, it was nice to among is old friends again.

"I wouldn't have left if I had a choice."

"I know."

"But I can't..."

His voiced vanished. If somebody understood, it would be Richard, but he couldn't. It was too painful, to soon, to close for comfort.

"One day?"

Garfield nodded.

"One day."

_Beast Boy yawned as he walked into the common room in nothing but his boxers and socks. Raven sighed and rolled her eyes, the book hiding her smile. _

"_Some times I think you were raised in a barn. Seriously."_

_He grabbed a banana before plopping down next to her and giving her a long kiss. _

"_Jungel actually, though I guess it's pretty similar."_

_He grinned and laughed at his own joke, before devouring the fruit and starting to kiss Raven's neck. She tried to resist, pushing him half-heartedly away. But the truth was she enjoyed his lips on her skin, even if he made it smell like bananas._

"_I love you, Beast Boy."_

"_I know."_

_Beast Boy looked up at her and grinned. _

"_But I love hearing you saying that."_

_He kissed her neck again._

"_Well?"_

_Raven looked at him. They both knew she knew how he felt, but she still wanted to hear it, needed to hear it, though her pride refused her to ask for it._

"_I love you too, Rae."_

_Her body soared, as did the couch with the couple in it. Beast Boy just continued to kiss her._

Raven breathed out and in a few times before entering the common room. She smiled to Victor and Karen who were talking in the sofa, before walking over to Kori sitting by the table. She sat down next to her.

"So how do you want to celebrate?"

"A day at the mall of shopping."

Kori was one big grin, and Raven wasn't surprised by the answer. That was Kori's wish for everything. Suddenly Karen and Victor drew attention as Karen stood up. Victor grabbed her arm, clearly trying to calm her down.

"Let it die, dear. Just... let it die."

"I don't see how I can."

Then she turned and walked out. Victor sighed before joining the two women at the kitchen table.

"Trouble?"

Raven asked, though she knew the answer. They had argued about her and Garfield, again. Victor was the one person Garfield had called during his time away, and Karen had never understood why Victor hadn't told him off. Victor just looked at her and Raven decided to just let it drop. She knew how many times he had, not because she had listened, but because his feelings had betrayed him like so many times before. She wanted to say something, anything, to help him. But she had never been that good with words. She knew a lot of them, yes, but constructing them in a way that would help others and make others feel better about themselves, no. Not like Kori or Richard or... Garfield. Garfield had always known the right things to say. Raven just placed her hand briefly on the cyborg's arm and gave him a small smile. Hoping it would give him some comfort. It did and he left the room to make up with Karen. Raven looked back at Kori, who has lost some of her happiness.

"Karen is unhappy with Garfield."

"A lot of people are unhappy with Garfield, Kori."

Kori's eyes grew as she looked at her.

"Surely you can't feel anything but joy now that your beloved has come back?"

"Don't be so sure."

Raven got up and walked over to the window. She looked down and saw Garfield and Richard talking to one another. She breathed to calm down, but the windows still trembled. Kori walked over to her.

"He still loves you, does he not?"

"Yes."

"And you love him, do you not?"

Raven looked at her friend, so emotionless she could feel fear coming from Kori.

"I'm with Hunter, now. I'm engaged to, Hunter. I'm going to marry, Hunter."

"But sure you can not marry, Hunter, if you love someone else?"

"I do love, Hunter."

Raven turned to walk away. From Kori, the window and him.

"But not as much as you love our, Garfield?"

Raven didn't answer. There was no answer to give. Garfield was nothing. Nothing. Nothing. She closed the door behind her, ravaged around her room until she found the mirror into her mind. The one Garfield and Victor had stumbled on so many years ago. She entered her mind, and on a rock surrounded by darkness, she pulled her knees up to her chin and wept without fear of being spotted or harming anyone.

It was late when Richard and Garfield finally entered the common room. Hunter was there, with the rest of the titans, and as soon as his eyes fell on Garfield, he placed his arm around Raven's shoulder. Then he turned back to Raven.

"Sunshine, have you signed it?"

"No.

"The longer you wait the more expensive the transaction will be."

"I'll sign when I want to sign. Don't push me!"

Her voice was calm, and no one but Garfield knew how much trouble Hunter was in for pushing. Hunter just sighed and leaned back.

"What does he want you to sign?"

Karen moved closer, trying to smooth things over.

"I own a little land and want Raven to be co-owners now that we're getting married."

"I've told him I don't want him to do that. I would feel uncomfortable with it."

Hunter sighed and turned to Raven again.

"Sunshine, it's just 15,000 acres."

"That's a lot, Hunter. I said, don't push it."

Her voice was beyond calm and everyone knew Hunter had pushed it too far. Garfield felt bad for him, and despite his utter hatred for the man, his instincts told him to help Raven.

"So, Hunter, what do you do? I mean, it's not everyday you meet someone with 15,000 acres."

He sat down on the sofa, close enough to be polite.

"Actually it's my family land. I'm a police officer."

"A police officer? And why did you decide to do that?"

"Why did you decide to become a hero?"

Garfield grinned and leaned back.

"I'm green and can morph, the job sort of choose me."

"Well it's pretty much the same with me. I wanted to rid the world of stupid people who can do harm. Like today, me and my partner was standing outside a store drinking coffee and this idiot comes up and ask us if we want to buy some horse. Can you believe that?"

"Horse?"

"Heroin. It's a slang term. Anyway, can you believe what idiots exist on this planet."

Hunter leaned back and laughed. Garfield knew too well what kind of idiots existed on this planet. He stared at Hunter, refusing to look at the person he wanted to.


	3. Chapter 3

"Raven, you look wonderful."

"You really do, Rae."

Raven looked from Kori and Karen to her white lace dress. The seamstress placed another pin in the dress, scratching the skin. Raven yelped and a glass on the table shattered.

"I'm sorry Ms. Raven."

"It's fine. Don't worry about it."

Raven waved her hand and the shards flew over to the recycling bin. The seamstress nodded approvingly as she placed another pin, then got to her feet and took a few steps back so all three ladies could see.

"One more thing."

Karen pulled out a hairpin and fastened it in Raven's hair, pulling everything but a few strains of hair back.

"There, perfect."

"Aw, Raven, you look like a princess."

She looked in the mirror and had to admit she wasn't that bad. Her hand brushed across her stomach, feeling the soft fabric under her fingertips. The common room door opened and the three men froze.

"Wow."

"Rae, you look beautiful."

She gave Victor and Richard a quick smile before her eyes landed on Garfield.

_Beast Boy grinned as Robin bent over to check his wound. The battle had finally ended, with him as the only wounded. Not superising since he had played live bait._

"_You just got kicked half to death, what in the world are you so happy about?"_

"_I'm certain. I'm going to ask Raven to marry me."_

_A small smile formed on the leader's face, though he hid it enough so the green man couldn't interpret it. Robin pressed down on his stomach to stop the bleeding and Beast Boy let out a sound of agony. He started to perspire, but he still managed to smile to Robin. _

"_What do you think?" _

"_Congratulations."_

"_That's it. No, 'You're insane for doing that', 'She deserves so much better' or 'This is the last thing I expected to hear you say'?"_

_Robin laughed. _

"_Do you think she can do better?"_

"_We both know she can and heaven knows why she choose me, but she has and I will not let her go."_

"_Honestly I think proposing to her is the smartest thing you've ever done."_

_Beast Boy's smile widened, knowing he had Robin's blessing. Then he flinched as his body reminded him of his wound._

"_I thought so too."_

"_Beast Boy."_

_Raven ran over and squatted next to the boy. Her hand trembled as she replaced Robin's, but other than that she gave no indication of how scared she had been. If you disregard the dusin trees that were now toothpicks. When he was healed she started to pull away, but he placed both hands on hers and kept it on his stomach._

"_Beast Boy, you're healed."_

"_What? You expected me to break into song and dance right away? Recovery is a delicate matter."_

_His hand moved up her arm and before she could stop him, he pulled her down next to him. Holding her close. _

"_And I think I need a bit more R&R with my doctor."_

"_Beast Boy, be serious. We're on a dusty ground in the middle of nowhere."_

"_Really? I hadn't noticed."_

_He laughed and just held her even closer. As she rested her head on his chest the toothpicks turned to sawdust. _

"What part of 'Leave me alone' did you not understand?"

Raven was in her normal uniform, just glaring at the young man. A ceramic fruit bowl and it's content turned to poisions mush.

"I'm sorry, okay. I didn't know you'd be here."

"I live here."

Her voice was dripping with anger, but Garfield preferred that to emotionless. As long as she felt something they still had a connection.

"Rae, I'm sorry. The last thing I wanted was to hurt you."

"Oh, wow. I can't believe I forgot about that. I'm really sorry."

Her voice was dripping with sarcasm. Garfield just bit his tongue. This wasn't even close to what he deserved. His eyes swept her face, her glossy eyes, her soft lips. No matter how much time he spent memorising every fraction of her being, he still loved exploring her. Then suddenly she vanished, he looked around when he saw she was on her way out. He ran over and grabbed her arm. The feel of her skin made his body quiver.

"Just tell me what I can do, Rae. I'll do anything you want."

Raven looked down at the floor. It took all her energy to keep her powers under control. His touch made her body tremble, and her job that much harder.

"Leave. Please, just leave."

He let go of her. It had taken everything leaving her the first time, and on his own he knew he would never be able to do it. But he also knew he would do whatever she asked of him.

"Okay. I won't bother you anymore."

Then he morphed to a raven and flew out through the cracked window. Raven looked after him before her knees gave away and she fell to the floor. She covered her stomach, pressing against her unborn child.

"Raven."

She looked up as she saw Richard kneel beside her. He gently dried her cheeks. Raven hadn't noticed she was crying.

"I told him to go."

"Gar?"

Raven nodded. Her body was shaking and she wanted to throw up.

"You have to get him back, Raven."

Her mouth fell open. She was using too much energy controlling her powers, not to mention the request was absurd coming from him.

"What?"

"He dumpet you, yes. He deserves to be punished, yes. But he does not deserve to lose the little he has left."

"You want me to go after Gar and beg him to come back? After everything he did?"

Raven got to her feet and had finally gotten control over her expression.

"You think you're the only person Gar hurt when he left? But do you think you're the only person who's been dumped? You know Gar had a good reason for what he did."

"Then why didn't he tell me? Why couldn't he talk to me?"

"I don't know."

Richard sighed.

"I'm asking you as a friend, Rae. You don't have to forgive him, you don't even have to like him. Just let him come home. Soon you'll be married and living with Hunter anyway."

The last remark hit Raven in the stomach, but she was careful not to give it away.

"Fine."

She closed her eyes. She had always been able to sense things, emotions, but only within a certain distance. Except with Garfield. Raven had always thought it was due to their intimate history, at least that made sense. Why she could pinpoint his exact location anywhere on the world since that night. Though why she couldn't with Hunter was guesswork. She teleported to the park, where Garfield was standing by a pond looking out on the water. His sleeves were up and she could see the scars. There was so many of them and she gasped involuntary. Despiste the physical distance between them, he still heard her and turned around as he pulled his sleeves down. Raven marched over to him.

"I'm sorry."

He just looked at her with that stupid clueless expression she loved so much. She took a deep breath to calm herself down. She couldn't risk blowing up something here, with innocent people around. He came closer, making her job even more difficult.

"You don't need to be sorry, Rae."

"I had no right to make you leave."

He was so close Raven could feel his familiar breath on her face. His hand found hers.

"You had every right."

Raven stared at his lips and could remember every time she had felt them, either with her own lips or the tip of her finger or some part of her skin. A little rough and firm, unlike Hunter's... Hunter. She pulled away, feeling how it pained him. She had made a promis to Hunter. Her hand found her stomach. She was pregnant with Hunter's child. She couldn't... She turned and walked away, feeling rather than hearing that he followed her.

"Raven, wait."

Finally she stopped and turned around, glaring at the man. It was all his fault. He was the one who had left.

"What?"

Her voice was again hard and angry. Garfield was sick of it. He knew she wanted him, she loved him, and it was just her stupid pride who kept them apart.

"What's your problem?"

"Right now, my problem is you."

"And what did I do?"

"You want the whole list or just the summary?"

She started to march again, too emotional to teleport, which gave Garfield the opportunity to follow her and continue the argument.

"All I did was come back, Rae."

"No. You left. You left without any warning."

"You make it sound like I slipped into the night out without telling you. I did."

"But you didn't tell me why."

He stopped for a second, as did she. That was the issue. Suddenly a woman came over with a clipboard and pen.

"Sign here please."

Raven looked quickly at the top of the page and saw the firefly in the obelisk position picture then signed at the bottom just glaring at the man. She had often signed in support for good causes. It was the least she could do. Garfield signed next to her, never even looking at the page.

"If I could tell you, Raven I would."

"It doesn't matter now. I'm engaged with Hunter. I'm going to marry Hunter."

"How can you marry a man you don't love?"

"And who are you to talk to me about who I love or don't love?"

The woman with the clipboard started to guide them onward.

"Next station please."

"Because I know you. What happened back there, it couldn't have happened if you didn't love me."

The two moved on.

"The problem with us is that I never got closure. I loved you so much and you hurt me, and I haven't processed these emotions yet. That's what that was. I'm carrying Hunter's child."

Garfield grabbed both her arms.

"Then tell me, Ms. Know it all. Why haven't you told Hunter about it?"

"Because you shouldn't tell people about pregnancies before the twelfth week."

Garfield let her go as another woman started to indicate them to move on.

"Next station, please."

He grabbed the bag she handed him before moving after Raven, who was already a few steps ahead of him.

"That's the people around you, not the father of the child."

"You have no right telling me how to run my life. You gave up privilege that when you left."

She tried to ignore the jealousy and pain seeping out of Garfield and threatening to overwhelm her.

"What is the difference between you and me? I'll tell you what it is. You're a woman, and I'm a man. Men, repeat after me."

Garfield and Raven looked up with confusion as they saw the couples around them and the man standing on the wooden platform.

"What is this?"

Raven sighed.

"We've apparent wondered of into a mass wedding."

She grabbed Garfield and pulled him out of the crowed. When they were a so far away they couldn't bother the people she let go of him.

"Please, Raven, just tell me this. Do you love me?"

She looked at him. Of course she loved him. But she was still hurt, she still hadn't forgiven him, she still made had a promis to Hunter, and she still was pregnant with a child who now had to come first. The child deserved to grown up with both parents. Then a thought hit her, and she paled.

"Raven, what is it?"

"The paper we signed, what kind of paper was that?"


	4. Chapter 4

_Beast Boy couldn't hide his smile when he looked at the ring in the box. It was perfect. At least he thought so. He walked over to the dresser with Raven's birthday gift. A copy of one of her favourite books, The Monk. He picked it up, whistling cheerfully. He was going to ask Raven to marry him, she would say yes and they were going to have a bunch of children, or at least until Raven said stop. Which he guessed would be after two or three. Beast Boy's grin widened. He would never let Raven go. Ever._

"Am I to understand that you signed the marriage licence without reading it?"

Raven's cheeks burned as she looked at the judge. The courtroom, though only filled with the Titans and Hunter, only made it worse. She felt like the biggest idiot in the world. The judge brought out the paper again and looked it over. Garfield at the other table was, most out of character, silent.

"But you signed it with just Raven. That does make it invalid as a marriage licence."

"Actually, your honour, I am just Raven. I don't have a surname. Long story."

What was she doing? The judge had given her a way out, and she had just shot it down. Who cared that she was just Raven?

"Okay, but you still claim you didn't read it. None of you."

"No, Your Honor."

Raven looked over at Garfield who still stared down at the table.

"Mr. Logan?"

"No, Your Honor."

He was mumbling, but the words were clear enough. And it was killing him to say it.

"I am surrounded by morons."

The judge sighed and shook his head.

"But fine, I find the marriage annulled."

Then the judge rose and left the room, as soon as he was gone Garfield barged out quickly followed by the other titans. Hunter walked over to Raven, and she had never felt so alone since she became a titan.

_Beast Boy opened the door and crashed into Cyborg and Robin. Both men looked at him before grinning and placing him between them. _

"_So this is the big day?"_

"_You're really going to ask Raven to marry you?"_

_The two boys grinned and slapped Beast Boy's back so hard he almost tripped. _

"_So how are you going to ask her? A treacle?"_

"_Yeah, can you see him giving a long, overly-sweet speech?"_

_Beast Boy didn't care about the bantering, it was their way of wishing him good luck._

"_Or maybe I could try your speech, Rob, from when you asked Star. I... Uh... You know... Well you see Star... It's like this..."_

_Robin blushed as Cyborg and Beast Boy bawled out laughing. They would have payed good money to see the actual proposal, but Starfire was never shy about telling the story, in detail. _

"_But seriously, grass-stain, have you thought about what you want to say?"_

_Beast Boy turned to his audience._

"_If you want me I'm yours."_

_The two men fell silent, then they grinned and the three of them hugged._

Hunter whistled while he was walking around the apartment. Raven knew he was the most innocent person in all of this, but she still couldn't help getting more and more annoyed.

"I would do anything to get some peace and quiet around here. Anything, I swear!"

Hunter stopped and just looked at her.

"Is anything wrong?"

"No. I'm sorry, Hunter. I just..."

He walked over and sat down next to her, grabbing her hand gently.

"I get that you're upset. I mean most people in your situation would be."

"Hunter..."

Rave didn't actually have anything to say.

"Why don't you and I take a weekend away together. Just the two of us and forget about the wedding and everything and everyone else."

Garfield was there as solid as if he was standing there physically, but both Raven and Hunter followed the if-we-don't-talk-about-it-it-will-vanish-by-itself tactic.

"That would be nice."

"And when we come back it will only be four short months, and you and I will be man and wife."

Raven gave him a small smile and kissed him back.

"You do still want to marry me, don't you?"

"Of course, Hunter."

"I just thought with him being back."

Raven looked at him and gripped his hand firmer.

"When he left I fell apart and you put me back together."

He gave her a small smile only barley showing the joy he was feeling inside.

"Hunter I need to tell you something."

"What?"

"I'm pregnant."

His smile grew, though again only showing a fraction of the emotions inside, and he hugged her tight before kissing her again. Raven couldn't help feeling happy, relieved and a bit sad.

_Raven was standing and talking to Starfire and Bumblebee. Beast Boy couldn't control himself. She was so beautiful. So wonderful. So smart. So nice. So out of his league. He placed down the gift, ran over, picked her up and swung her around. Raven tried to protest as the rest of the room cheered, but Beast Boy refused. And even when he placed her down on the floor he still held her very, very close._

"_Why is it that you're so energetic while I feel like dying?"_

"_Sugar, Rae. Lots and lots of sugar."_

_He laughed and squeezed her even tighter._

"_You're such a kid."_

"_Is anyone denying that?"_

_She laughed, a small soft giggle that made his body soar. He didn't even care about the balloons popping. He ran over and picked up her gift and handed it over. She opened it._

"_It's only a second edition..."_

_She silenced him with a kiss. _

"_It's wonderful. Thank you."_

_He looked at her as she carefully shifted threw the more than 200 year old pages. His palms became wet and his throat turned dry. What if she said no? What if she finally got her senses back and realised that he wasn't even close to deserving her? He tried to swallow, which turned into a cough. Raven looked up and he knew she felt how nervous he was. _

"_Raven, I..."_

_His communicator buzzed and he swore under his breath. _

"_I have to take this, I'll be right back."_

_Raven just nodded as Beast Boy, trying to ignore Robin and Cyborg snickering, left the common room._

"Listen carefully. Can you hear it?"

Raven opened her eyes and turned around so she was facing Hunter.

"What?"

"Exactly. Nothing."

Raven couldn't help but smile and crept closer to his warm body.

"If you want I can buy you a palace out here."

"What about the force?"

"I love being a cop, but I'd live the rest of my life in a dark, damp cellar if it made you happy."

Raven just nodded and tried her best to control her emotions. A vase exploded, but Hunter didn't flinch. Hunter was just there, next to her. Raven hid her face in his chest. That's what she had wanted. That was the only thing she had ever wanted. To not be alone. To have someone who would just lie there despite her problems, just because he wanted her. Needed her. Loved her.

"I can't be a Titan out here."

"Sure you can, you can teleport, and with computers and the communicators..."

"Hunter, with the baby and the wedding and you..."

She was alive today because she was a titan, but maybe now she needed to stop being a titan. To survive.

"You love being a titan."

"You love being a cop."

"I don't want you to give up being a titan."

She closed her eyes and the frames of a Van Gogh broke, making the picture fall to the ground.

"But I don't want to be one anymore. I want to be just Raven."

He nodded and kissed her forehead.

"So is that a yes on the palace?"

"House."

He laughed and held her close.

_Beast Boy felt like all the air had gone out of his body. He didn't have a choice, he knew that. He dug his hands into his pocket and felt the velvet box against his fingers. He didn't have a choice. His other hand hit the wall with incredible strength, before he rested his forehead against it. Closing his eyes hard to stop himself from crying. He didn't have a choice._

"Look at all the blubber. I disgust myself."

Raven had barley passed through the door when Kori, who had a pad pregnant day, flew over and grabbed her arm. The two friends walked over to the couch and sat down.

"You're beautiful, Kori. You're pregnant. You're supposed to look like that."

"I'm supposed to look like a beached whale?"

Kori started to wail before resting her head on Raven's shoulder. Raven just let her cry and in stead rifled through a mommy and me magasine on the table. She was going to be a mother. Raven couldn't help a small smile, though she was careful to both mask and supress her happiness. For the first time, she imagined how it would be. What she was having. Now she knew that the gender hadn't been determined, or more precisely it wasn't showing yet what gender it was, but she still wondered what she would have. A child. She was going to be a mother. A baby she would bath and dress and tuck into bed. Raven glanced over at her friend. Wasn't long until she was as large as Kori. She looked out of the window. She couldn't see him, but she knew he was standing there on the beach with Richard and Victor. She would have to get out of the tower before then. Otherwise it would be too painful for the both of them.


	5. Chapter 5

_Raven sat on the cold stone, breathing. _

"_Azarath Metrion Zinthos."_

_Another tree exploded and she breathed once more. It was harder than she thought, burying all the pain she was feeling. She couldn't breath properly and a huge boulder exploded into tiny pebbles. She was relieved she was so high up in the mountains that her powers, at least, couldn't hurt anyone. _

"_Hello."_

_Raven looked up into two brown eyes. He smiled. He had a beautiful smile. _

"_I'm sorry to interrupt. I just heard a lot of chatter and I didn't expect anyone else to be up here."_

_He gave her his hand. _

"_Hunter Swan."_

"_Raven."_

"_Raven?"_

"_Just Raven."_

_He nodded and smiled again. _

"_Well, I'm sorry to have interrupted you."_

_He turned and started to walk away. Raven got to her feet. She didn't know what it was, but something about him made things... easier. She just didn't want to be alone. _

"_Wait. Won't you join me for lunch?"_

_Hunter turned and smiled. _

"_I would love to, just Raven."_

_Raven sighed, not understanding what she was doing. She had left the tower so she could be away from everyone she could hurt while she got control of her feelings after... Why was she asking him to stay? Why did she have this sudden desire to not be alone?_

Raven sat up as Hunter walked in with a tray of eggs and bacon, herbal tea and toast. He placed it down next to her, before leaning over it and kissing her softly on the lips. Raven kissed him back.

"Good morning, Sunshine."

"Morning, Hunter."

He sat down next to her and Raven grabbed her plate, despite not being hungry. Today was the day. Today she would tell the others that she wouldn't be a titan anymore. She had difficulty swallowing.

"Do you know how long it took me to make this?"

Raven's face darted up when she heard his laughing voice. His laughter died.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Her face and body were expressionless as she forced the food down. He wasn't buying it, but knew better than to push.

"You don't have to do this, Raven. It's not too late to change your mind."

"I haven't."

"The last thing I want is to be the one who makes you unhappy."

She gave him a small smile. Half real, half pretend.

"You're not. You are the only person that doesn't make me unhappy, Hunter."

He sighed and kissed her quickly.

"I have to go. There is some rumours that one of the factories was broken into and, considering the factories are the business's moat, dad asked if I could go down there personally and check it out."

Raven just nodded as she grabbed her tea.

"But dinner?"

"Sounds nice."

He smiled, a bit more relaxed, then he left. Rave got out of bed and walked over to the window overlooking the city. She would miss it. Miss the sound of the cars and people. Though, she had to admit, it would be easier when all the emotions and thoughts she had to struggle with every day would be gone. Her eyes fell to the Titan Tower on the island so far away. Not to mention the struggle of HIM being back. She turned her back to the city, the tower and HIM and walked back into the apartment. One hand found its way to her stomach and she rubbed it gently. Raven had never wanted children, not really. They were short, noisy, bothersome people who couldn't do anything for themselves. She didn't know what to do with them. Then she met Melvin, Timmy and Teether and she had realised that kids weren't that bad. She had become quite close to the three kids.

"Row row row your boat, gently down the stream, merrily merrily merrily merrily, life is but a dream."

She was having one of her own. A child. Raven couldn't help smiling softly to herself and a chair broke in two. She ignored it as thinking about it would only result in more destruction. She was going to be a mother. Raven closed her eyes to stop the tears. She was going to be a mother, and the father wasn't Garfield.

_It was getting dark, but Raven didn't care. She had never been afraid of the dark. She looked over the fire to Hunter. He, too, didn't seem bothered by the darkness. Raven couldn't help liking him a bit more. _

"_And he just left?"_

"_Yes."_

_She didn't understand it. Why was she so open to a person she had never met before? She guessed it was partly because of that. Robin, Cyborg and Starfire would always be torn because Beast Boy had been their friend just as much as she was. She couldn't lean on them. Couldn't ask them to join in on talking bad about him. With a stranger she could. _

"_You don't know how it feels."_

"_You're like a baby who gets left at someone's doorstep. Nobody ever wants them or wishes for them. A bit like that?"_

_Raven met his eyes and nodded. Some of his feelings suddenly made sense. _

"_What was her name?"_

"_Terra."_

_Her eyes grew slightly at the mention of that name. _

"_And what happened? If I can ask."_

"_Well you told me your story, I guess the only fair thing would be for you to hear mine. She slept with my best friend."_

"_That's low."_

_He laughed. A low, quiet laughter. Raven couldn't help but be drawn to it. Hunter was so opposite of Beast Boy, and right now that was what she needed. _

"_Yeah, I guess it is."_

"I'm leaving the team. I'm not going to be a titan anymore."

Raven didn't want to stand there. She didn't want to feel all of the feelings that pushed and pulled at her at this moment, but she had to. She would never just leave. Never. Garfield got to his feet, as did Richard who walked between them. He grabbed Garfield's arm.

"You need to cool off a bit."

"Oh, good lord. She's lost it."

"Now, Gar. That's an order."

Instinctively Garfield turned and left the room. Kori had started to cry, Karen was trying to sooth her and neither men managed to look at her. Raven felt their anger, their confusion and their pain just as much as she felt her own. The giant windows covering one wall shattered, the pieces flying to the beach below. A strong wind suddenly blew and lowered the room temperature. Victor pressed a button on his arm and the metal protection came out with a series of loud clanks. Finally Richard managed to look at her.

"Can you just tell us why?"

"I'm pregnant. I don't want to be a titan and a mother."

"Like me?"

Kori rose.

"That's not what I ment. I just don't think I can control my powers now, considering. You all know my powers are controlled by my emotions."

"How long?"

Raven couldn't meet Richard's eyes. She felt like a kid caught doing something wrong.

"Seven weeks."

Richard sighed. He knew. They all knew. Raven looked down at the floor. She knew that if she looked up her control would be lost and everyone would suffer.

"You and Garfield have always been an enigma. But I always thought we could solve anything that happened. I mean, we are the Titans. We're superheroes."

Victor got to his feet when he was done and left the room. Karen followed him without saying a word. Raven was about to teleport out of there when Kori hugged her.

"Don't forget about us. Your friends."

Raven hugged back. Letting the lights flicker for a moment.

"I will never forget about you, Kori. Or any of you."

The two women pulled away from one another.

"Promis?"

"I promis."

Then Raven left.

_Raven was weltered in sweat, blood and dust. Two years since Beast Boy had left, but it still felt weird fighting without him. Richard was standing with some of the policemen while Victor and Kori were putting Kyd and Kardiak to the car taking them to jail. _

"_Now let's see it they can be kept in jail for longer than a week?"_

_Raven looked up and was surprised to see Hunter in police uniform. She hadn't seen him since their night on the mountain. _

"_Hi, Just Raven."_

"_Hello, Hunter. I didn't know you were a cop."_

"_I didn't know you were a titan."_

_Raven looked down at her uniform and back on him. _

_"Because so many women have purple eyes and hair and wear a leotard."_

_He smiled. _

"_I've seen stranger things."_

_Raven nodded. _

"_I guess so have I."_

"_Would you mind taking a coffee with me one day. I know this retro diner, roller-skates, hairnets, jukebox, the works."_

_Raven smiled politely. _

"_Not really my cup of tea."_

"_Not mine either, but when I tell people I prefer going to dark, underground restaurants they either think I'm joking or ask if I want their blood and back away."_

_Raven's smile turned a little genuine._

"_And do you want my blood?"_

"_Naw, I prefer tea."_

_A light bulb over them shattered. He didn't even blink. Raven breathed and relaxed. _

"_Tea sounds nice."_

Garfield walked back and forth on the the beach. He felt, empty. He looked up as he heard Richard's footsteps. His leader emerged from the stones and joined him by the shore.

"Are you calm?"

"She's leaving. I'm going to loose her again."

Garfield tried to not cry, but he failed. Four years of work and dedication and hell finally became too much and the man started to cry. Richard let him. He knew when someone needed to cry, just as much as he knew when to tell them to get it together. It was one of the things he had picked up after so many years as a leader. After a few minutes Garfield finally stoped.

"Don't tell me I brought this on myself. I know that."

"I wasn't."

Garfield looked at Richard and laughingly snorted.

"I didn't know what to do, Dick. When I got that call, when I heard his voice. I didn't have a choice."

"What happened, Gar?"

Garfield told him everything. At last the abbreviated version. When he was done Richard swore under his breath.

"I never liked him."

A short, sick laugh left Garfield's mouth.

"Yeah, join the club."

"Why didn't you just tell us?"

"I couldn't risk it. I should have, I know."

He looked down.

"In a way I think I wanted Raven to move on, in case I didn't come back. And I knew she wouldn't if she thought that there was the slightest chance I would."

"And she did move on."

"I know."

He rubbed his face before letting out a howl.

"But I came back, Dick. I came back."


	6. Chapter 6

Two weeks, four days and seven hours after Garfield came back Kori gave birth to a happy, flying male bumgorf. He was thin and orange with soft black hair on his head. Garfield fell in love with the little guy from the moment he got to hold him two days later. He didn't even notice that the door opened or that Raven entered. Raven walked over to Kori and gave her a hug before sitting down next to her.

"How are you feeling, Kori?"

Raven tried to ignore how much pain the man with the child was suddenly emitting. He didn't look at her though.

"Oh I am well. I can not describe how amazing it is to give life to your bumgorf. And how wonderful to give Richard a son."

"I told you I don't care about that," said Richard as he sat down on a chair close to them.

"But I do, Richard."

Raven and Richard's eyes met quickly and they mentally shook their heads. Raven knew Richard would have loved a daughter just as much as he loved his son. Everyone knew that. Even Kori.

"Have you decided on a name yet?"

Raven kept her voice calm and collected. She tried not to focus on Garfield. She refused to focus on Garfield. Richard and Kori looked at one another.

"We were thinking of naming him Mark. What do you think about that, Gar?" Kori looked at Garfield. Raven looked away quickly when she felt the reaction of the man. Happiness, pride, joy were all things that made her unwillingly happy, and sadness and longing which just made her sad.

"That sounds nice."

Garfield was surprisingly calm. His full name being Garfield Mark Logan, which everyone knew.

"Wait, you mean you're naming your kid after grass-stain. What about me? What's wrong with Victor?" Victor laughed as he placed the cups on the table and hit Garfield in the back. "Naw, I'm only joking. Mark is cool."

"To ease your bruised pride Vic, Hunter and I can probably name our child after you. I've always liked the name Victoria for a girl."

Victor turned to her and Raven relished in how happy and proud he suddenly became.

"But she doesn't like Victor for a boy," Richard joked, which made most of them laugh. Everyone but Raven, who gently blushed.

"I do, but we're having a girl."

"You are, what wonderful news," Kori beamed.

"Wait I thought people didn't know the gender until they were 12 weeks along, you're just 9-10." Garfield suddenly realised he had spoken and turned his attention back to the Mark. Raven had to concentrate to keep calm, the biggest question on her mind was how he knew she was just nine-ten weeks along.

"True. I just know. My powers I guess."

The room became quiet. Uncomfortable quiet. Then Mark started to bellow and everyone made a breathless sigh of relief. Kori got to her feet and took the boy while Victor and Richard started talking about the nursery and changes they could do to the room. The only people who weren't doing anything were Raven and Garfield. They just looked at one another. Raven turned away first as she got to her feet and walked over to Kori.

"Is everything okay?"

Kori nodded and said something about Mark and feeding that Raven didn't get. She was too focused on Garfield walking out of the room.

Raven was beginning to show. She was standing in front of the mirror and looked at her stomach from every angle. She was just four months, but still knew she had gained weight. Hunter came up from behind and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Good morning, Sunshine."

"How can you still like me when I look like this?"

She had been serious, but Hunter just laughed and held her tighter.

"You are beautiful, Raven."

Then he kissed her cheek and smiled to the mirror image of the two of them.

"You are always beautiful to me."

"Even when I was done fighting, and was covered in sweat and dust and purple goo?"

Hunter laughed again.  
"Even when you are covered with purple goo you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."

He kissed her cheek again, and Raven just leaned in to the kiss.

"Are you going to visit them today?"

Unwillingly Raven pulled away. Out of his arms and further from his lips. He sighed.

"It's been over a month. You miss them."

"I'm fine."

"I know you, Sunshine. You need to see them."

Raven turned her face away from him. He wouldn't understand. He couldn't understand.

"He does not have a right to chase you away like that. They are your family. You need them."

"I have you."

He came closer and smiled, but Raven wasn't looking at him.

"Yes you have me, but, Sunshine, you need your friends. You need Kori and Karen and Victor and Richard and Mark. Call them. Please. Promise me you'll call them. I can't stand another day with you just sitting inside reading. It drives me nuts."

Raven nodded. She wanted to call them. She missed them. All of them. Hunter was happy and then he left. Raven looked back into the mirror. He had been the bad guy, yet she was the one who was hurting. That wasn't fair. Life really wasn't fair.

_The deal was she watched a scary movie with him, he would leave her alone for a week. Raven was looking forward to the peace and quiet, but at the same time she was really looking forward to the movie. Well, not the movie per say, she hated scary movies, but she loved watching movies with him. When he didn't jump around like a five-year-old on a suger high. When she could sit so close she could smell his aftershave. Hear his breath and his low whispers with trivia information he more than willingly shared during the movie. She would rather die than tell him that, but she thought the situation as a win-win. Beast Boy grinned as he watched the popcorn bag go round inside the microwave. He grinned a lot of course, but right now he doubted he could stop grinning if someone offered him one million to stop. She had agreed to watch a movie with him. A whole movie. Yes he had to leave her alone for a week, but in return he got to sit ever so close to her. Maybe she would be so scared she'd hide her face in his shoulder or grab his arm. The idea sent jolts of excitement through his body. He loved having her close to him. Her smell, her voice, a gentle touch, anything really always sent him to the heaven. He saw her reflection in the glass and turned around. _

"_Almost done with the popcorn."_

"_And if you find watching popcorn pop entertaining, I don't have high hopes for the movie."_

"_No, it's a good one," he jumped over the couch to get the disc, or more importantly the cover, so she could read it. He handed it to her. "It's a classic."_

_Raven looked at the movie and quickly read the description. Then she rolled her eyes. _

"_Beast Boy, killer rabbits are never a classic. I don't care what genre you are talking about."_

"_No, but it's true." He jumped over the couch again, that show-off, and moved so he was standing next to her. It took a lot from Raven not to show him how much her knees buckled. She closed her eyes and breathed. _

"_Are you okay?"_

_He was worried. Raven opened her eyes and looked at him. Gave him a small smile. He soared. She loved how happy a small smile like that could make him. It was such a gift to get joy from a thing like that. The microwave made a nosie and he vanished. Raven used the time getting comfortable in the couch with her tea and a blanket. With a bowl in his hand Beast Boy jumped into the couch. _

"_Don't do that when I'm sitting in it, Beast Boy." she said coldly. Beast Boy just grinned helplessly. _

"_Sorry, Rae."_

"_Just put in the disc."_

_He did, before setteling back into the couch again. This time much calmer. The movie started and Beast Boy leaned back with the bowl in his lap. One leg jumping up and down. _

"_Are you cold?"_

"_I..."_

"_Here."_

_She offered him half her blanket. Half because she didn't want him to be cold, half because she wanted his leg to stop jumping. Beast Boy didn't say a word, just scooted close enough to be covered. They were sitting right next to one another, and the only thing Beast Boy could focus on was how warm she was. How amazing she felt. He didn't know what he would do if he didn't have her. If he couldn't sit close to her like this. If he couldn't smell her, feel her, hear her laughter. If he couldn't lean on her for support and strength. Suddenly she turned her face and looked at him. _

"_What?" she asked._

_He turned his face quickly back to the screen, but out of the corner of his eye he could see her gaze for a long time. Raven sighed and looked back on the screen just as a rabbit jumped out. She closed her eyes and hid her face in his shoulder. Beast Boy could feel how she hid her face in his shoulder and he wanted to crow. She needed him, and it felt amazing. He secretly hoped for more rabbits. And got his wish. _

"_You can look up now, Rae."_

"_Promise?"_

_He laughed. _

"_Promise."_

_Raven looked up as one last rabbit jumped out and she shrieked. Beast Boy laughed and Raven grabbed a pillow and hit him. How she hated it when he did that. Beast Boy just laughed some more as he was hit. Not caring. Raven sighed and breathed to calm down. Beast Boy's laugher calmed down too. _

"_Sorry, Rae. That was just a too good opportunity to turn down."_

_Raven gave him her ice queen look. He was still smiling though as he leaned back in the sofa, his hands behind his head, looking very pleased with himself. How immature. _

"_So, what do you want to watch next week?"_

_Raven got to her feet. _

"_Who says I'm going to watch a movie with you next week?"_

_His ears lowered as he looked like a kid who lost his favourite toy. _

"_You're not? What do you want to do then?"_

_She looked down at him as her pulse was racing. She could lie, but she hated lying. Her eyes moved along his fit body, his dark green skin, his now goofy smile which he was never long without it. How could someone like him make her feel so wonderful, so important, so great. And here he asked what she wanted to do. Wasn't it obvious? Couldn't he guess? Even to someone as daft as him, it had to be clear. It had to be. Before she could really think about it, she bent down and kissed him. He pulled away, gasping for breath. _

She managed to see the others once a week more or less. Mostly it was their responsibility to the city and Mark that ment they couldn't be away from the tower for too long at a time. It wasn't as much as she wanted, as she needed, but it was enough. It was what she had to deal with, and if there was one thing she was good at it was dealing with a situation. The closer they got to the wedding, the more she got to see them though, especially Kori and Karen. As much as Raven was dreading the wedding, it was a huge event with almost six hundred guests from Hunter's side, she loved that she had an excuse to see them more. To be with them more. To feel like she wasn't so distant from the group as she felt those days when Hunter was at work and Raven had nothing to do all day. When her mind started to wonder towards the tower and her friends, and HIM. Hunter was a good distraction in the evenings and early mornings, but when he was at work Raven was all alone. At least that was how she felt. If she could have afford it, she would have hated it.

Garfield looked down at the sea as he drank another beer. He was all alone, and he hated it. Hated it most of all because of why he was alone. Raven was somewhere right now, getting married to another man. He crushed the empty can into the ground next to him. He closed his eyes as his mind welcomed the haze the alcohol was promising. A promis that he didn't have to think of Raven. A promis that he would survive today. He emptied another can and again crushed it into the sand. It wasn't fair. He had spent his entier life saving others. Helping others. He was one of the good guys, and all he had wanted, the only thing he had ever wanted ,was her. Okay, so he had wanted other things in the past, but right now all he wanted was her. He needed her. How was he suppose to live without her? How was he to survive without her? How could he look in the mirror knowing she was gone, forever. He had always been afraid of losing her, but nothing what he had imagined came even close to the truth.

"Raven."

He howled as he started to cry. Not the most manly thing to do, but he couldn't help himself. She was getting married to another man and Garfield felt like he had eaten a bucket of needles. He felt very similar to after his operation in the Amazonian jungle two year previously, at least physically. He closed his eyes and remembered the hazy weeks that followed. Drenched in sweat he had been lost in the fever and spent most of his time calling her name. At least that was what they told him afterwards. It wasn't fair. He needed her. He didn't deserve her, no one did, but he still needed her. It really wasn't fair. If he was destined to lose her, why couldn't he have just died in the jungle? At least that would have been better than this. Anything would be better than this.

Raven tried to ignore all the people who were looking at her. Focus on Hunter. Focus on Hunter. Just look at Hunter. She breathed to cope with all the emotions that were forced on her by the guests. Another reason why she would have preferred a smaler wedding, but it didn't matter. Just focus on getting down the aisle. Just focus on Hunter, Raven told her self. Just focus on Hunter and everything will be allright. Just focus on Hunter and it will soon be over. Just focus on Garfield. Raven sighed breathlessly as she grabbed Hunter's hand. She wanted to marry Hunter. She wanted to marry him with every fiber of her body. Hunter was a good man. Hunter was the father of her child. Hunter was her husband. She loved Hunter. She loved him. She loved him.

Garfield opened his eyes as Victor shook him. It was late. So late it was early. He wreaked of her. Garfield just growled and turned away from the man.

"Okay, you have to get inside. You can sleep more in your room."

Victor just lifted the man to his feet and half dragged, half carried him inside. He carefully helped Garfield into bed. He grunted as he leaned back on the wall and looked up at his cyborg friend. He had been happy before he left. Not just Raven, but Victor and Kori and Karen and Richard. He had lost everything when he left, and it just wasn't fair.

"You know I had to leave, right?"

"I know."

Garfield felt a need to explain. He wanted to turn back the clock and change things. He couldn't regret it, but he did. No, he didn't regret leaving. He hated what it had cost him, he wished it hadn't happened, but he didn't really regret the choice he had made.

"When he called and told me what had happened I had to leave. I didn't have a choice."

Victor just nodded. He knew Garfield was in pain, he just didn't know how he could help him.

"I hate him so much," Garfield murmured.

He moved, but still looked at his friend through blurry eyes.

"Hunter?"

"No. Well yeah, but..." Then Garfield told Victor what had happened four years ago. A bit different and much less structured than the one he had told Richard, but basically the same story. At one time Victor had to sit down on the bed, but Garfield didn't seem to notice. When he was done Victor swore, hard.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"You know Dick asked me the same question."

"Dick knows?"

"Yeah, I told him some weeks ago."

Victor swore again.

"Did you tell Raven?"

Garfield shook his head. Or wobbled it from side to side to be more precise.

"You don't think she would have told you if I had?"

"I mean now. Afterwards. The worse part, Gar, was not understanding why."

Garfield just shook his head.

"She's married," his voice was low and filled with anger and pain. It was a statement of fact, not a continuation of their conversation. Victor sighed and left the room. Garfield didn't notice. He just kept murmuring that sentence over and over again.

"She's married. She's married."

Victor sighed as he sank down in the couch. He had known Garfield had gone through hell, but hearing the story was still difficult. He heard a noise from the kitchen and saw Richard prepare two cups of coffee. When they were done he placed one in front of the cyborg and took a sip of his own.

"He told you, didn't he?"

"Yep. God, it sucks."

"No kidding."

The men sat in silence for a few minutes. Then Victor spoke again.

"Did you tell Raven?"

Richard sighed.

"No. I told him to tell her, but I'm not sure what good that would do honestly. I mean, she's pregnant. She's married."

"But he told you before she got married, didn't he?"

"Yes. Just after she told us she was pregnant. I think Garfield knew. By the way he reacted he had to."

Victor just nodded. It wasn't really that far-fetched to think that the animal man could tell if a female was pregnant.

"So, what are we going to do now?"

Victor looked at his leader for help. For guidense. For advice. Richard was unfortunately just as clueless as him.

"I think the only thing we can do. Be there for him."

The door opened as Karen and Kori entered, talking about the wedding they had just attended. They smiled and walked over to their respective partners, but when they saw the looks on Victor and Richard's faces they became quiet.

"What's wrong?" Karen looked from one man to the other. Victor and Richard shared a look before Victor sighed and gave a short re-tell of what Garfield had told him. Kori gasped while Karen just looked at him with huge eyes.

"Oh poor Garfield," Kori sobbed and started to cry.


	7. Chapter 7

Garfield couldn't sleep. That wasn't anything new, he never slept well. Hadn't for years. He dragged his body down the hall toward the common room. A movie would pass the time without having to think too much. He walked by the nursery when his overly sensitive ears picked up on something. The gurgling sounds Mark usually made before he started to cry. Guess he wasn't the only guy up at this hour. Garfield opened the door as quietly as he could and walked over to the crib. The tiny boy looked at him and his face broke into a huge smile as he hovered a few inches over the matress.

"What are you doing up at this hour, little guy? Don't you know that only sad, pathetic men are up now?"

Mark just gurgled happily. Garfield couldn't help but smile as he picked the baby up. Then he walked out of the nursery and in to the common room. He walked to the fridge and pulled out a big purple jar with Kori's homemade baby food. No one but Kori knew what was in it, but Mark seemed to love it. Garfield poured the concoction into a bottle and started to feed him. The boy smiled as he latched on and started to suck. He was so beautiful.

_Raven looked over as Beast Boy made a face at Teether as the trio vanished on Melvin's newest creation, a huge whale named Bed. When the children were no longer to be seen Beast Boy turned and wrapped his arm around Raven's shoulders. _

"_I miss them already," Beast Boy sighed as they walked back toward the tower. _

"_I can see that. Honestly I get a little jealous when you four are together. It's like I don't exist anymore."_

_Beast Boy laughed, which made Raven look at him with small eyes. Beast Boy tried to stop laughing, but it only turned in to short coughs. Raven just rolled her eyes as she pulled away from him as they entered the tower. _

"_Rae, I didn't mean it like that."_

_Beast Boy jogged after her and reached the elevator just as the door closed. Raven didn't give him one look and they drove up in uncomfortable silence. Beast Boy rubbed his neck, desperately trying to figure out something to say. The door opened, but as Beast Boy was on his way out Raven pressed the close door button, and the doors closed. Beast Boy just braised for whatever Raven was going to say to him. _

"_Why is it so funny that I feel like I don't exist?"_

_Beast Boy just looked at her, but Raven just stared into the shiny wall, breathing to keep calm. _

"_Well, Beast Boy?"_

"_It's funny because it's so far from the truth. The kids adore you. They idolise you. And, Rae," Beast Boy moved close. Raven didn't scold him and Beast Boy took it one step further and wrapped his arms around her "I live for you. I don't know what I would have done if you suddenly didn't exist. You are my universe, as cliché and sappy as that sounds."_

_Raven didn't say a word, but she leaned into the hug and Beast Boy took that as a sign that he was forgiven. For now. _

As the months passed Garfield felt better, if felt better can be described as crying yourself to sleep, hardly eating but sitting with others and only skulking half of the time. After two months Mark even managed to get a smile from him. Another month and it was a small laugh. Garfield doted on the child like it was his own, and Richard mentioned several times in jest how Garfield acted like the child's father. But that wasn't the case. To Garfield Mark was hope. He was a reason to get up in the morning when all he wanted was to lie in bed and think about HER. Mark was a way to be distracted from himself. From HER. From the unfairness of everything.

"_I want children."_

_Beast Boy was so shocked by the statement the coffee he was drinking went down the wrong passage and he started to cough. Raven just waited patiently until he was done. _

"_What?"_

_He stared at her, his eyes big and round. _

"_I don't mean right now, I mean one day. I want children. I want to be a mother."_

_Beast Boy just nodded slowly, before he turned and walked out of the room. He could hear Raven call his name, but he couldn't stop or turn around. How could he, when he didn't even get why he was reacting the way he was. I mean it was Raven, saying she wanted kids. He should make jokes about how she hated kids. Feel proud that she wanted to have his kids, since he guessed that was what she was saying. But he just felt dizzy, like all the blood in his head was gone. He felt sick to his stomach and his instincts dragged him to his usual spot on the rock by the sea. After a while Raven came and she sat down next to him. Raven always knew when he needed time alone, and when it was time to talk. _

"_I don't know what to say, Raven."_

"_No I get it. I am the daughter of evil, any kids I have will still be my kids and his grandchildren."_

_Beast Boy turned and looked at her. She that was always right, was so wrong. _

"_Rae, I would love to father your kids. I mean I love you, even if I wasn't your boyfriend I would love to father your kids. I'd be honoured just to be asked."_

_He turned and looked back to at ocean. _

"_I can barley remember my father. My biological one. And everyone after that has either tried to kill me or died. The closest I've been was Steve, and trying to impress him almost killed me growing up. Now don't get me wrong, I'm grateful for everything he and Rita did for me. But Steve was never a very father-ish man. What do I know about being a father?"_

_Raven hit him in the arm and the shock made him stare at her. _

"_And you think almost being killed by my own mother before I'm born, raised by monks and not having seen any of my parents since my father tried to take over the world screams motherhood?"_

_Beast Boy just shook his head. She was right, he guessed. She grabbed his hand with both hers. That small act which ment so much because it was Raven doing it. _

"_You made me want children, Beast Boy. You made me want your children, and I would not have wanted that if I wasn't sure you were going to be a good father."_

_Beast Boy pulled her closer and kissed her. Just for being her, and always knowing the right thing to say. He kissed her because he was feling better and because he wanted to be the father of her children. Not just the lets-spread-the-genes part of him, but all of him. How could he ruin things when Raven had such faith in him?_

Mark bounced on Garfield's knee and laughed as only he could. Garfield just grinned and made faces, which made Mark laugh even more. Garfield was thrilled with every laughter. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Richard get a call on his communicator, and despite not trying to listen, despite the fact that he would have given anything so he wouldn't have to listen, he heard the conversation.

"Dick, it's Hunter. Raven's in labour."

"Okay. How far along is she?"

"We're at the hospital now. The midwife says it's maybe one hour now. It would mean a lot to her if you guys were here."

"Did she say that?"

"No, but I know."

"Okay. We'll leave as soon as possible."

"Thanks."

"And send our regards to Rae."

"Of course."

Richard hung up and all that was needed was a shared look for him to know Garfield had heard the conversation.

"It would be really great if you could babysit, Gar."

Garfield just nodded as Richard left to gather up the others.

_He woke up, not sure where they were at the moment. It didn't really matter. He slithered out of the tent and walked a few feet away from the camp. He had dreamed of her again. Now that wasn't anything new, he always dreamed of her, but these nightmares were new. They were of Raven in the arms of someone else. Another man. Garfield wanted to scream, but decided against it in case the others would wake up. He couldn't risk the others knowing. He wanted to go home. He wanted it all to be over. Three years away from the people you care about most in the universe took its toil. _

"_Garfield, we have to go."_

_Garfield turned and nodded to the man. _

It had been about an hour since everyone left and Garfield was sitting playing with the baby, though he wasn't really paying attention. He was havning problems breathing. His heart felt like it was trying to escape his chest. All the blood in his body was gone, except the tiny amount his heart was strugeling with. Garfield had just in the last five years almost died over twenty times, it came with the job as a superhero, and all the times it almost happened it felt very much like the way he felt now. Then it passed, and the only thing left was the common feeling of adrenalin gushing through his body. Mark was looking at him with his huge eyes, clearly unsure about the situation. Garfield breathed deeply to calm his body down, then he smiled to the baby which made the baby smile back.

"I think it's your bedtime now."

Mark didn't protest while Garfield made him ready, nor when he was put down. In fact the child quickly fell asleep when he was supposed to. Garfield took the babymonitor before walking to the gym. He was calmer, but the adrenalin still lingered under his skin. He needed some form of release. Some way of getting the energy out of his body. Raven popped into his head and he ran to the punching bag and hit it as hard as he could. It wasn't Raven he was hitting, he was just hitting because of Raven. Because of the child she was giving birth to. Because of what had happened. Because of the unfairness of life. He hit the bag again and the hook creaked as the bag below moved. Garfield pulled off his shirt to get more comfortable and hit the bag over and over again as hard as he could. Sweat was running down his back and face, but this wasn't uncommon. It just made him switch it up with slashes and kicks too. Raven was married. Raven was giving birth to Hunter's child. Raven was sleeping with Hunter every night. Raven was kissing Hunter's skin. Pulling her fingers through Hunter's hair. He wondered if Raven softly giggled when Hunter kissed the back of her neck. If Raven whispered Hunter's name when he softly traced his fingers down her back. His body ached and he finally stopped. He bent over concentrating on breathing properly. The room was well ventilated, but he still felt the need to walk over and open one of the huge window. The room faced away from the city, and he looked over the ocean. So peaceful and calm. Why couldn't everything be like that? He heard steps and turned around as Richard walked in. Richard rose an eyebrow.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Mark's in bed. I just needed to let off some steam."

Richard nodded slowly.

"So how are they?"

"The baby is fine."

Even Garfield understood something was up.

"And Rae?"

Richard didn't look at him, and Garfield would swear his eyes were wet. He suddenly couldn't breath properly.

"Rae... Raven had some difficulties and..."

He couldn't breath.

"She's dead?"

Richard looked at him. He was crying. Garfield couldn't breath.

"No. No, don't tell me she's dead. Don't tell me she's dead, Dick."

"She's on life support. I asked Hunter if you could say goodbye and he said yes. But you have to hurry."

Garfield just morphed and flew out the open window. No, it couldn't be happening. Not to Raven. Not to her. He landed and ran into the hospital, not caring about the nurse by the entrance that was yelling at him. He didn't even know where he was running to, when he crashed into Victor. The huge cyborg just looked down at him, tears running down his face. Garfield didn't dare ask him. He couldn't ask if she was... If he was too late again. Garfield couldn't breath. Victor showed him to the room and the body on the bed. She was dead. Raven was dead. It wasn't fair. Raven didn't do anything. Hadn't done anything. He suddenly didn't care that she was married. That she was living with another man. That she had just given birth to another man's child. As long as she lived. As long as she was happy, he could be happy. As long as she was safe. As long as she was alive. Garfield tilted his head back and howled. Then his knees collapsed and he fell to the floor. He loved her, and it wasn't fair that she had to die just because he loved her. He gently grabbed her hand and hid his face in it.

"I'm so sorry, Rae. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you what happened. I should. I wanted to. I wanted to take you along, but he said I couldn't. They killed her, Rae. They killed Rita, and Steve called to get my help to get them. I had to. She was the closest thing I ever had to a mother, I couldn't let them get away. When Steve called and asked me to help find her killer I couldn't say no. He said it could take years, but I still had to do it. You know I did. I wanted to tell you, but he said I couldn't. That I couldn't take you along. That this was a Doom Patrol mission. And he said I couldn't tell you, and I didn't. I couldn't when Rita was dead and he asked me not to tell. And I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

_He was going home. He was finally going home. Garfield was standing in the middle of the field stretching when Steve walked over to him. _

"_Garfield, I just..."_

"_I know."_

_Garfield thought about how much Steve resembled Robin sometimes. And how completely different leaders they could be in others. Despite the choice he had made, Garfield had to admit he preferred Robin. _

"_Do you have everything?"_

"_Yeah. I'm just going straight home."_

_The man nodded slowly. _

"_You know, there is always a spot for you here. With us. I mean four years is a long time."_

"_I know." Oh, how he knew. "But I'm a titan, Steve."_

_Garfield wasn't sure, but he could swear Steve was smiling a little. _

"_And you are sure they will welcome you back just like that? I mean you did leave quite abruptly."_

_Garfield wanted to say something short about who's fault that was, but choose not to. _

"_They're my family. I have to try, no matter what."_

_Steve nodded slowly again. _

"_Good luck."_

_Garfield smiled before morphing to a hawk and taking off. _

Hunter looked over at his day old daughter and her mother. Raven was just standing over the bed staring at the child, breathing to keep calm. Hunter loved Raven. Raven was a wonderful woman. Which was why he knew it was the right choice.

"Raven."

She looked up and gave him a small smile.

"Yes?"

"You have to go back to him."

It was clear whom he was talking about. Raven paled and he could see she was strugeling to keep calm. Hunter hated having to let her go, but he knew this was the only way.

"I love you."

"I know, but, sunshine, you were going to die and he brought you back to life. I know you don't want it to mean something, but it does."

"It doesn't change what happened."

Raven looked away. Just breathing. Just trying to keep calm.

"No. But even what happened hasn't changed the connection you two have. I can't stand in the middle of that. Don't ask me to."

She looked back at him. He was in pain and she hated it. She breathed as a lamp broke in two.

"What do you want me to do?" she asked.

"Talk with him, make up. I mean seriously, you even married the guy."

"That was a mistake."

"And how in the world do you, Raven, make a mistake like that? I mean you of all people."

Raven looked away as her cheeks started to burn. A picture on the wall fell to the floor.

"It doesn't change what he did."

"What he did was bring you back to life, and I can't compete with that."

Garfield jumped to his feet as Richard and Raven entered the common room. Richard walked straight over to the baby and picked up Mark.

"I think we should leave now before aunt Raven kills uncle Gar."

Victor got to his feet as well and half pushed a protesting Karen out the door. Richard, Mark and Kori followed and the former couple was soon enough alone. Raven grabbed a pillow and threw it at him as hard as she could. It hit him in the head, and hurt. But all he could was gently rub where it had hit, right over his left eye. She was there. Garfield knew she was alive, he had seen her wake up with his own eyes, but to see her there. Panting, breathing, looking at him. He didn't care that she was going to yell at him. Everything was better than the lifeless body he had seen at the hospital. Even the knowledge that she was going to leave and go back to her husband and daughter.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what, Rae?"

Garfield could have guessed, but he wanted her to speak.

"Why didn't you tell me that the reason you left was to find Rita's murderer?"

Her voice was calm and emotionless, but he could see how much energy she was trying to kill. How her breathing was shallow and quick and her eyes were almost shaking.

"How did you know?"

"You told me. I heard you. I heard you and I can't believe you didn't tell me. You idiot."

She grabbed another pillow and threw it again. This time hitting him in the stomach. He let out a groan, but nothing more.

"Have you any idea how you made me feel? What you put me through? You moron. You idiotic moron."

"You don't think I know that?"

Garfield's voice lowered and he looked at her with pure pain.

"You don't think it didn't kill me to leave. To come back and see you with him. To hear that you were going to marry him. To have his child. I was going to propose, Rae. I was going to propose and then Steve called and I don't regret leaving. I needed to do it."

"I'm not mad that you left, I'm mad at the way you left. You made me feel like a fool because I thought you loved me."

"I do love you," his voice was pure desperation. "I have always loved you. I thought about you every day. About what you were doing, how you were feeling, if you were sitting drinking tea or reading a book. If you missed me."

"Then why didn't you tell me?"

"He told me not to, but more than that, you would have waited. I could have been lying in some jungle somewhere and you would have waited. I couldn't do that to you."

She snorted and Garfield sighed.

"And you think what you did do to me was better, Garfield?"

"I'm not saying I was right. I should have told you. I wanted to tell you, but then I came back and Hunter and..."

"Don't blame this on Hunter."

"I'm not, but I'm not going to sing praise to the guy either."

Raven breathed and turned. She walked a few steps before turning and walking back. Garfield started to rub the back of his neck to self-soothe.

"Maybe you should."

"Rae, you know me well enough to know I can't do that. No matter how decent he is."

"He asked for a divorce."

Garfield just stared at her. His voice vanished as he looked at this goddess telling him there was another man out there stupid enough to let her go.

"What? Why?"

"He said he couldn't compete with you anymore."

"What did I do?"

"You brought me back to life."

Garfield grinned. He didn't care that she was still angry with him, the news was too wonderful. Too amazing.

"And Victoria?"

"Hunter says shared custody when she is old enough."

"And what do you want?"

Raven was crying. The faucet broke and started spewing out water. Raven quickly shut off the vent with her powers and dried her cheeks.

"I want to turn back time and undo everything."

Garfield walked over and grabbed her. He didn't know why, he just needed to touch her. To hold her.

"I wish I could, Rae. And yet... Victoria is a beautiful girl."

Raven nodded and looked up at him.

"I didn't think it was possible for me to love anyone more than I love you."

Garfield was dragged out of sleep by Raven's communicator ringing. He leaned over the pregnant woman and picked it up.

"Hi, it's Gar."

"Garfield? Hunter. I just called to remind you that I'm picking Victoria up early due to my shift. Raven said it was fine."

Garfield looked down at his sleeping wife and smiled.

"Yeah, Rae told me. Seven wasn't it?"

"Yes, it's six now."

Garfield nodded. A reflex more than informativ for the man on the other side of the line.

"Of course. See you in an hour."

"Thank you."

Garfield hung up, then carefully got dressed. Then he walked down the hall to the girl's room. It was empty. He smiled and walked to the room next to hers. The one with MARK written in dark blue letters on the door. He knocked and heard laughter and hushing from the two children on the other side.

"Victoria, what are you doing in Mark's room?"

The four years old girl opened the door and gave the man her most innocent smile.

"Nothing."

Garfield just shook his head and smiled.

"Go pack your things, your father is picking you up in an hour."

Victoria smiled and closed the door quickly behind her before walking to her room. Garfield decided he couldn't stop and opened it again. Mark was standing in the middle of the room holding one pillow in each hand.

"What are you doing?"

"Victoria bet me I couldn't stand like this until she came back," the five years old said proudly.

"You do know she's leaving for a week, right?"

Mark just looked at Garfield for a moment, then sighed and let down the pillows.

"Why do I always do everything she asks me to, uncle Gar?"

"Because she's Victoria. And don't worry, she does the same thing to me."

"Gar, can you help me get something from the top shelf?"

"See, Mark?"

Then Garfield smiled as he ran to help his step-daughter.

Victoria was just done saying good-bye to Raven when Hunter rang the doorbell. Garfield followed her down.  
"Daddy."

The small girl ran into her father's arms as he picked her up.

"Hi, sunshine. Have you been nice to your mom and Garfield?"

"Yes I have. We went to the zoo and Garfield told me all about the different animals and when we were at the monkey hut he morphed into a monkey and the zookeepers thought he was a monkey that had escaped."

Hunter laughed as Garfield handed him the girl's purple backpack.

"Sounds like you guys had a lot of fun."

"We did and mom got me a stuffed whale to give to Jack."

"I think Jack would like that very much."

Hunter looked at Garfield

"How's Raven?"

"She's fine. The baby kept her up all night. She's started kicking."

"Victoria was a kicker too, if I remember correctly."

He bounced her and Victoria gave him the laughter he was asking for.

"And how are Jack and Nina."

"They're both fine. Thank you."

Hunter looked at the watch.

"I have to go. Send my regards to Raven."

"And you to Nina and Jack."

The men nodded and Hunter and Victoria left. Garfield ran back up to their room, wanting to get back to bed. He jumped in and got a dissatisfied moan from Raven.

"Gar, what have I said about jumping in bed?"

He leaned over her and kissed her gently.

"Do it?"

He joked, and got what he wanted. Attention, by a pillow to the head.


End file.
